1. Field
The following description relates to a system for transferring specific data from a display device to a decoding device including a camera using an image code, and to a system for transferring data using an image code, a method of outputting an image code on a display device, and a method of decoding an image code.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In the field of digital data transfer, a wireless communication scheme using a radio frequency (RF) is attracting attention. Research is under way to replace the RF communication scheme with other communication schemes. One communication schemes for replacing the RF communication scheme includes a visible light communication scheme using a light-emitting diode (LED) device and receiver.
An LED-based visible light communication scheme for replacing the existing RF communication scheme is able to express only one bit at a time by the flashing white light, and additionally requires a light emitter and receiver. In addition, there has been recent attempt to recognize colors displayed in a display device as specific data. However, the attempt is intended to match one color to specific data, and thus it is difficult to express a large amount of data using limited colors.